Young Again
by DarkSoulProduction
Summary: An accident in old Shinra labs reverts Reno back to a 6year old. With no memories of his life after Cloud takes care of the young redhead as each week he gains a year, and the memories of that year. CloudxReno RudexTifa CidxVincent
1. Age: 22

Reno sighed looking at the clock. He had 3 more hours of work left, then he could go home and relax for the weekend. He leaned back in the chair looking at the ceiling. Today was uneventful. No missions and barely any paper work. He had spent the majority of the day coming up with new pranks for Tseng and Rufus. Tseng was a lot harder because his darker hair didn't allow the hair dye to work so a lot of his pranks were focused on Rufus.

Tsengs face suddenly appeared over his he jumped up slamming their heads together.

"Ow!" Tseng glared at Reno who was holding his head.

"Mission, its urgent and must be taken care of now Rude will explain...or Rude will give you the file on the way there go he's waiting outside."

Reno sighed standing. So much for a quiet day. He grabbed his jacket before heading down stairs and into the company car. Like said Rude gave him the folder.

"Old Shinra labs have been found? Seriously?" Rude nodded. "Dude that's crazy, yo"

Rude sighed as he read the folder over before giving it back. "So we just have to look around see what Hojo did see if there's files the same old right?"

"Seems so, shouldn't take that long, the lab doesn't seem that large from the pictures" Rude explained knowing if Reno was worried about anything it would be getting home on time.

"Good, how far away is it?"

"About 10 minutes away."

XxXxXx

Reno clicked the flash light on looking around the room. It wasn't large but then it wasnt small. It was a decent size lab. Like every lab Hojo had test tubes surrounded the walls along with computers. The difference was the large circular glass thing in the middle of the room. The door to it was open curious he looked at Rude who was looking at some data in books on the floor. He stepped up into it looking at the ceiling. He stopped walking once he reached the center of it looking around.

"Erie..." he said Rude dropped the book he had been holding causing Reno to jump back stepping on something.

"_System on" _the door suddenly slammed closed trapping Reno. Rude looked up running over the minute he saw the problem.

"The doors stuck!" Reno said slamming his fist against it.

"_Program K-7 activated" _Reno blinked. Shit that didn't sound good he moved back to the center. The floor and ceiling light up a bright blue .

"_Scanning subject" _

"Reno! What the hell?!" rude yelled pulling out his gun annoyed he fired at the door.

And nothing happened.

"Well...shit" He muttered. Then noticed the blue circle lasers scanning his body.

"Rude! Find some info on this thing! What the hell is it doing!" he yelled annoyed.

"_Subject 077-2 program ready and activated"_

Rude stood watching Reno look around to room confused. Attempting to find out what was going on he flipped though the door confused. He looked up when the room began to flash.

Shit.

Reno was standing straight arms at his sides legs off the ground. His head was back looking at the ceiling but his eyes were closed. Which meant whatever the program was. It was doing something. Reno's body began to glow and pale blue which became brighter and brighter. He looked down at the book finally finding the page reading it over he froze.

_**Once activated impossible to stop.**_

He looked away when the tube was a complete bright white. Then glass shattered metal crashed and he flew back not sure what happened. He slammed into one of the computers groaning. Soon the room became dark again.

Rude groaned rubbing the back of his head. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the dark room. The tube Reno had been in not moments ago nothing. He pulled out his cell phone which survived the fall dialing Tseng.

"Rude done already"

"No" he groaned "Something happened I don't remember Reno something hit my head"

"Ok me and Elena are on our way, Rude don't move too much, and don't fall asleep" He nodded leaning against the cool metal of the computer. He wasn't sure how much time had passed or when his eyes fell closed. But he felt a painful slap against his face and groaned.

"Sorry Rude I had to...where's Reno?" She asked he noticed Tseng behind her. He waved over to the broken glass thing.

"The thing activated I couldn't get him out" he said Tseng walked over kicking over a large piece of glass. Looking around at the remains he tried to put together what it was when a cry took his attention away from everything.

It wasn't Reno that was for sure. The voice was to high pitched and child like, he looked around listening closely. It was for sure a child crying.

"Rude...was there a kid here?"

"No just me and Reno" he said Elena helped him stand then went over to help Tseng. Who was walking on the other side of the room the cry getting louder. Elena ran over to help him hearing the cries also. They found a large piece of metal lifting it Elena gasped.

A 6 year old child laid there crying and cut up. It wasn't that. The child was Reno.

A lot younger the tattoos gone his hair way shorter and more bright red. The suit was to large but covered him enough.

"Shit..." Tseng cursed "Elena take him ill take care of Rude" he said not really wanting to deal with a young Reno. She glared at his back as he walked away kneeling down she petted Reno's hair.

"Hey little one don't cry" she said softly, like she hoped his cries slowed as he looked once realizing he was no longer trapped he giggled. "What's your name?"

"Rweno!" he said giggling again.

"Well Reno I'm Elena, how bout we get out of this scary place and get you into warm clothes" he nodded carefully she lifted him up surprised by how light he was, she barely felt like she was lifting someone. Holding him carefully he hid his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder seeing Tseng and Rude.

"Let's go..." Tseng nodded looking at the room once more.

"Clouds going to be pissed" Rude muttered softly.

XxXxXxXxXx

I love this Thanks to Ringo and Kigichi for helping me out with this story


	2. Age: 6

Cloud sat at the bar waiting for his lover to get home. It was currently raining in Edge once again the streets had emptied out when it got windy out. The black car of the Turks screeched up in front of the window. Cloud smiled softly standing.

Elena reached into the back pulling out a small bundle Tseng closed the door behind her and the three Turks ran up. Worried Cloud opened the door and the three ran in thanking him.

"Where's Reno?" Was the first thing he asked, They fell silent. Elena set the bundle down pulling away the black blanket. She dried the boy off with it.

"There was an accident…." She said. Cloud looked at the 6 year old who looked deeply scared of him.

"Your…telling me this is Reno?" Rude and Tseng nodded. The small redhead looked confused looking up at Elena to see what was going on.

"There was an accident in the Labs, Reno, as you can see. Has reversed to the age of a 6 year old. We need you. To watch him while we find the cure" Tseng said Cloud fell back into the chair.

"I have no idea how to take care of a kid! Where will he…stay" Reno was looking at him blinking his now pure blue eyes at Cloud, he looked scared. "Fine, but you better find a cure" He got up squatting infront of Reno.

"Hey Squirt. I'm going to be watching you okay?" Reno studied him a moment. Looking up at Elena she nodded. He smiled brightly.

"My names Rweno" Cloud smiled at the small boys speech.

"Cloud" He said holding his hand out. Reno took it letting Cloud stand again.

"I'll take care of him…but you better find the cure" The three nodded.

"We will Cloud thank you…" The ran out back into the rain. Cloud watched them closing the door behind them, he realized Reno still hadn't let go of his hand. He smiled down at the boy who looked away shyly.

"Hey, you hungry?" Reno nodded softly gripping Cloud's hand tighter. Cloud was surprised the Reno he knew the 22 year old man he loved so much. Was completely and utterly different as a child. He finally took notice of Reno's appearance. He was cut up and in the Turk's white shirt which was like a dress on the small child.

"So what do you want?" He asked, while Reno ate, he would go though Marlene's old clothes to find some that may fit him.

"I don't know" Reno said in a soft voice looking at Cloud.

"chicken nuggets?" Cloud just decided to name everything they owns until Reno agreed.

"no"

"chicken salad?"

"No." Picky kid. He thought.

"hamburgers?"

"no"

"how about-"

"no"

"I didn't even-"

"no"

"What are you on a 'No' play!?" Reno looked at him blinking. Cloud sighed placing his forehead on the cool metal fridge.

"Corn dogs?" Silence.

"Yes please" Reno said happily. Cloud looked down at him shaking his head. Every kid loved them. Walking over the table he set Reno on one of the chairs going over to make the food. Once the food was done he set it in front of Reno smiling.

"I'm going to find you some better clothes ok?" Reno nodded taking a bite out of his food. Cloud walked upstairs into Marlene's old bedroom. Digging around, he finally found something that looked small enough to fit Reno.

Soft silk blue pajamas. A Shirt and pants with a small golden design on the pant legs and bottom of the shirt. He smiled in success going into the bathroom he laid them on a towel. Digging though the medicine cabinet he found some bandages. Setting them all out he started up a warm bath, stopping the water once it got the point he wanted. Cloud went back downstairs seeing Reno done with his food he was sitting there waiting for Cloud.

"All done?" Reno nodded, Cloud picked the empty plate up putting it in the sink. "How about a nice bath and we take care of those cuts" He squatted to Reno's level. Though Reno was 6 years old his body looked to only be 4 he was small skinny and his speech when he did talk wasn't that of a 6 year old.

He lifted Reno up like Elena had held him going upstairs. He set Reno on the lid on the toilet pulling the Turk shirt off. He frowned at the bruises over the small redhead's body.

"They don't hurt" Reno said looking at him. Cloud patted his head lifting Reno again he placed him in the bath. The blue eyes brighten with joy playing with the vanilla scented bubbles. Cloud smiled picking up the shampoo, same vanilla scent. While Reno played his washed his hair and cleaned the dirt and he wasn't sure what else off of him. Once he was sure Reno was cleaned he rinsed him and drained the water. Grabbing the towel he dried Reno off wrapping him in the warm blue towel he set him back on the toilet seat.

"Let's clean those wounds ok?" Reno nodded sitting still as Cloud cleaned and wrapped the wounds. Once done and in the blue pajamas, which were slightly big on him. Cloud picked him up again flipping off the bathroom light. Reno placed his head in between cloud's neck and shoulder snuggling there. He had just met this man, but he showed more care then anyone had given him his whole life, and that earned his trust. Cloud smiled going into Marlene's room he laid Reno down in the bed pulling the covers over him. He flipped on Marlene's old chocobo nightlight leaving the room.

OoOoO

Though Cloud got Reno into bed at 9 he didn't make it until almost 12. Sighing he dried his hair with a towel going up into his bedroom. He sighed in happiness the minute his back met the warm soft mattress not caring about his wet hair and fell asleep in moments.

OoOoOo

He jolted awake 2 hours later when his bed creaked and shift. Eyes snapping open in alert he jumped up. Reno was there Marlene's moogle plush clutched to his chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" Cloud asked worried, and ignoring the fact the moogle had disappeared over two years ago.

"I had a bad dream…." Reno said softly, shyly, sadly. Cloud gave him a sympathetic look. Pulling the covers next to him back he dragged Reno over to the empty space.

"Well that's not good is it? You can stay with me how's that?" Reno smiled laying down. Cloud sighed, this child version of Reno was nothing like the one he knew. Pulling the blankets back he laid down. A thought crossed his mind and he smiled warmly reaching out he pulled Reno against his chest. The boy snuggled into his chest, enjoying the affection.

OoOoO

Cloud snapped awake at Tifa's loud squeal.

He jolted up glaring at her, in an instant she shut up. He looked down. Good Reno was still asleep. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry" She whispered "I'm shocked. We all went over this. The world isn't ready for Reno to breed. Guess you weren't listening"

"The hell? Tifa this is Reno…"

"It's what?"

"The kid….is Reno there was an accident in Shinra labs." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Shiva!" She said. Cloud glared again. "Come on Marlene and Denzel are downstairs. I made breakfast." Cloud carefully shook Reno awake.

"Hey come on sleepy head its mourning Auntie Tifa made a nice breakfast" Reno groaned his blue eyes opened blinking a couple of times. Cloud smiled ruffling his hair. "Come on" He lifted Reno up following Tifa, who was awing over them, down stairs.

Marlene and Denzel sat at the table, and plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sat in front of them. Three other plates sat at the empty chairs. Marlene looked up when Cloud walked in.

"Cloud! Did you and Reno have a baby? Daddy said that wasn't suppose to happen…" She said softly confused. Cloud glared then shook his head, she probably over heard Barret talking to Tifa.

"This is Reno guys. There was an accident in the labs and he was turned into a six year old." Cloud set him down in the empty chair. Reno eyed the food pushing the food away.

"What? You don't want this either" Cloud groaned. Reno nodding looking up at him.

"Corn dogs again?" He nodded. Cloud sighed. "Sorry Tifa, he's picky, very very picky." She smiled at him laughing softly.

After making Reno food the 5 sat down and enjoyed the breakfast, though Reno had remained quiet the whole time they got a laugh out of him every so often.

Cloud put the dishes away looking over at Tifa talking to Reno. He nodded agreeing to something and Tifa squealed hugging him. Cloud laughed.

"Let him breathe" He said reminding her. She blushed letting him go.

"Well I've got a bar to run. Denzel Marlene play nice he's a lot younger and smaller than you ok?" The two nodded and Tifa disappeared to open the bar.

Cloud looked at the three kids. "I've got to work on getting delivery's…play nice" He walked over to Reno.

"I've got to work ok? I'll be in the back room if you need me, Marlene and Denzel are going to play with you ok?" Reno nodded softly. Turning to Marlene and Denzel he walked away going to a corner he sat down looking at the floor.

"….Did we do something wrong?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to play?" Denzel said "Come on lets go play upstairs"

OoOoOoOoOo

Cloud finished work by bed time. Like the night before he washed Reno, cleaned his wounds, and dressed him. Tifa had found clothes in the attic that fit him better. Seeing as Marlene was back for the week, her bedroom was occupied. So Reno slept with him again. Smiling as the two laid in the dark he looked at the sleeping boy. It was nice, this feeling, but remembering who it was caused the pain in his chest to come back. He really missed his Reno. Sighing he fell asleep memories of the Turk fresh in his mind.

OoOoO

FINALLY DONE

XD

Took me forever here is chapter 2 hopefully 3 will be up tomorrow

Toodles!


	3. Age: 7

6 Days latter

Cloud smiled lying next to the small sleeping child. It was odd, that Reno was gone yet here. Rufus and the Turks still failed to find anything, and with Hojo dead and Vincent god knows where. They were stuck. Flipping off the light, he fell asleep in minutes.

The next morning Cloud woke up first. Looking down at Reno he blinked. He looked slightly different. The clothes fit him a lot better than the night before, his hair was longer and gaining its darker look. Reno groaned rolling over his eyes opened.

"Cloud?" Even his speech had improved.

"Reno...how old are you?" He was going on a hunch but, if he was right, this could mean something.

"Seven...why?" The door opened. Both looked up to see Cid.

"Hey Clou-Hey I thought we all agreed the world wasn't ready for Reno to breed" Cloud growled ignoring the comment he lifted Reno up, he wasn't any heavier that was for sure. Reno still had that underfed weight. Pushing past Cid he headed down stairs.

"Hey! Tifa said you were looking for Vincent...we came" Cid said not understanding what was going on.

"Tifa!" He yelled stepping into the bar. Reno held tightly scared at his yell. He blinked shook his head and looked at Tifa who was watching him.

"What's wrong Cloud"

"He's older!"

"What?" She asked not sure what exactly he was talking about.

"Reno, his body changed again, he's 7 now." She blinked.

"What? But how? I mean he was six last night right?" Cloud nodded. Cid walked in interrupting them.

"You guys left a shit load of messages asking me where the fuc-"

"Cid! There's a child in the room! Watch you langue" Cid growled something before going back to what he was saying before.

"You asked me where Vincent was, he's living with me now over in Rocket Town, so when I got your call I brought him over, and who is this kid?!"

"Its Reno" Cloud said, looking at Reno who seemed to be falling back asleep. "There was an accident at Shinra labs, and we need Vincent's help, he knows Hojo the best."

Cid sighed. "Fine he's outside on the roof" Cloud nodded thanks walking out. Looking around he stood waiting for Vincent.

"I thought, it said, Reno wasn't allowed to breed" Vincent's soft voice said above him. Cloud growled getting really annoyed with the joke, how did the stupid thing spread?

"We need your Help"

Vincent jumped down landing next to Cloud, Reno whimpered scared by Vincent's appearance he hid his face in Cloud shoulder. Vincent blinked not sure what was wrong.

"Vincent, This. This is Reno. There was an accident in the Shinra labs and it turned him into a si-seven year old, originally he was Six but this morning he was seven...we need your help because you know Hojo the best"

Vincent blinked trying to remember his time with the man. "He did have project k-7...but that was only in test faze...the subjects kept returning back to themselves..."

"Sounds like it, think you can help?" They began to walk back into the bar.

"Hmm ill need to read the data again and check the lab out but I'm pretty sure I can" He said softly. "Cid can take me depending on what I find I should return by tomorrow mourning."

"Ok...I'm going to get Reno fed and dressed, I was thinking of taking him, Denzel and Marlene to the park today, just to get them out of the house"

Vincent nodded walking over to talk to Cid. Cloud nudged Reno with his shoulder.

"He scare you?"

"He came out of nowhere...and he was quiet..."

"He's ok he's a good guy, like Auntie Tifa sooo breakfast?"

"Eggs?" Cloud smiled 7 year old Reno wasn't as picky as 6 year old Reno.

"Sure" He re-cooked the eggs Tifa had made for him setting them in front of Reno he smiled petting Reno's spiky hair down as he ate. "I'm going to go find you some clothes ok?" Reno nodded still eating.

He came back with some black shorts. a white shirt black sleeves and some socks. Reno was done eating once again waiting for Cloud to get him, he started doing that the first day Cloud fed him. He wouldn't move, wouldn't call for Cloud just sat there waiting for Cloud to tell him what to do next. Cloud smiled softly pulling the chair out. Reno jumped off smiling up at him.

"Here go get changed put your shoes on, brush your teeth, comb your hair, and come back down here when you're done ok?" Reno nodded taking the clothes. Cloud patted his head and watched as Reno ran upstairs going to change.

"He's really a good kid." Tifa said coming in.

"He is...almost too good though" He said sadly watching Marlene and Denzel wait for him in the bar.

"What's that mean?" She asked softly he sighed sitting on the table.

"He's quite, behaves, dose what he's told, if you don't tell him he won't do it, don't talk to him he won't talk, When one of the bar fights broke out the yelling literally had him to tears, I ask him what was wrong he said I'm not suppose to talk about it' then didn't say anything all day. Something's wrong with him and it scares me because this child becomes the man I love, and I never knew any of this..."

She gazed sadly at him. "It will be ok you'll see...and we all have things in our past we don't like talking about, when he's normal, ask then, not now" Cloud sighed nodded. Reno came down smiling at him.

"Come on were going to go out and play" He took Reno's hand.

"We'll be back in a couple hours Tifa, call if anything happens" She nodded. Waving good bye. Marlene and Denzel jumped up excited. Marlene took Clouds free hand.

"Were going to the park right?" She asked excited.

"Yes we are" he smiled softly at her.

"Can we get ice cream to Cloud can we can we?" she asked happily, Denzel smiled looking at Cloud to. They walked out into the busy street.

"Don't tell Tifa" He joked they nodded knowing the rules.

"Are we going to that pretty park with the flowers?" Marlene asked. Cloud laughed.

"Yes we are it seems to be the only clean one around here" He looked at Reno, who was staying close and not talking. It bothered him in every sense. This wasn't right for a child.

OoOoO

Cloud watched the three of them run into the structure when they walked up. Even Reno he seemed fractionated by the large colorful bars the other kids were climbing on. Marlene chased Denzel up the slide both of them jumping down. He laughed sitting on the bench next to a brown haired woman with a small baby. She followed his gaze finding each of the children he was watching.

"The adorable" He blinked shaking his head and looked at her.

"Thank you.." He muttered. She smiled laying the young infant in its cart.

"Are they all yours?" She asked enjoying to see a dad at the park and not just mothers.

"The little girl's dad is a really close friend of mine, she usually stays with us when he's away. The larger boy, Denzel, is one of the orphans" He said she gave him a kind look.

"And the little redhead?"

Cloud wasn't sure how to answer that, he was but it was afraid to go along with it. He sighed in defeat in his mind. "Yes he's mine" Her face brighten.

"He's adorable how old is he?" He looked to see Reno examining everything around him before squatting to play with the sand.

"He's seven" He said she looked shocked.

"He's so tiny! Poor thing" He snarled softly ignoring her comment. "What's his name?"

Cloud made sure to keep an eye on the three before turning back to her. "Reno..."

"Like the Turk?" He looked away again. Not wanting to answer. The child wasn't named after Reno It was Reno.

"Sort of" he lied. Reno seemed to notice he was under the monkey bars finally looking up. He watched the other children play on it before testing it himself. Marlene and Denzel were watching Reno from the swings holding hands as they went back and forth. Reno jumped up instead of climbing on it like the other children. He stood on it. Cloud jumped up.

"Reno..." Reno looked up then down before walking to the middle of it. He did it with perfect ease not missing a step, not slipping. Perfectly.

"It's ok Cloud! I won't get hurt" he said smiling. Cloud stood under him carefully. Reno squatted to be almost at level with Cloud giving him the same look he was getting.

"Come on get down I don't want to chance it" He held out his arms catching Reno when he jumped. Reno laughed a sweet joyful child life. Cloud felt his chest tighten at the sound. Reno hadn't laughed like that, and it was so much like the Reno he knew today. He set Reno down going back over to the bench.

"He's very adventures'" She said when he sat down "I'm Clara"

"Cloud..." He watched Reno again climb on the monkey bars. This time going it right. He swung over skipping one bar each time until he reached the end and swung down to the ground laughing. Before doing it all over again.

"Not every day do you see such careful dads around here" she smiled at him.

"They needed to get out vie been working" he said not sure why he kept talking to her.

Marlene and Denzel found their way over to Reno. Unlike the other times when Reno ran he played back. The three of them began to chase each other around the play ground. Cloud smiled turning back to the woman.

"Which kids are yours"

"This little guy Sammy, and I've got another one just around 12 he's over in the sand lot" Which was behind them. Cloud wasn't sure how she could be facing the other way. He looked up. The three kids were gone. He jumped up looking around and saw them in the same sand lot. He decided to maybe let them be for awhile.

OoOoO

Reno sat down in the sand and began to play with it. Marlene smiled "Me and Denzel will get some water! We can build a sand castle!" Reno smiled.

"Sure! I'll stay here and guard the building ground!" he joked the two smiled running over the water fountain, managing to grab and water bottle from one of the moms.

Reno turned back to his sand digging a large pile of it together. Building a mound of it before squishing it and starting over. A shadow loomed behind him and he looked up just to get knocked over. He landed painfully in the sand whimpering.

"You're in our spot little kid" A boy growled twice the size of Reno nearly three, and it wasn't just height. Reno growled his defensive instincts taking over when the three boys with him smashed his pile.

"And you need to lay off the Moogle Cakes" Reno growled no longer sounding like the innocent seven year old he was minutes ago. The leader of the boys and the one who shoved him snarled going to kick Reno while he was down. Reno caught the leg with ease jumping to a crouch his right leg snapped up and spun around he twisted to boys leg as his body turned, and kicked him painfully in the chest.

The boy cried falling to the ground, surprised the agility and skills of Reno. The other three growled going to attack but two stopped when someone taped their shoulders. Behind then Marlene and Denzel who both swung the same time knocking the two boys out. Reno stood swinging his leg up and taking out the middle boy. The three looked down at the four 13 year old boys on the ground.

"Wanna go swing?" Marlene asked

"Sure!" Reno said happily, they ran over to the younger kids park. Cloud turned when they ran past him and froze.

"...I don't want to know" He sighed seeing the kids on the ground he turned back to the kids watching them play.

OoOoOoO

It was late afternoon when Cloud returned home. Reno had fallen asleep, he carried the small boy with one arm holding Marlene's hand with the other. Tifa made to aw at them when he walked in but the sleeping child in his arms made her stop.

"I'm going to go lay him down"

OoOoOo

Reno slept the rest of the day and still hadn't woken the next day, Cloud thought it was for the best, since Vincent was coming over again with the news. Covering Reno with the blanket he went downstairs to talk to the man.

"So what did you find out?" Cloud asked Vincent looked up.

"Like I said the subject kept reverting back to their original age, but week by week, So instead of staying six they were seven the next week and eight after that, until returned to the original age. You said he started six?" Cloud nodded understanding where he was going "So next week he'll be eight and so on, before you ask I can't speed it up, or anything like that" Cloud sighed leaning against the counter.

"So...15 more weeks...4 months..."

"It will get better you'll see"

OoOoOoOo

XDDDDDDDD

we'll the chapters are getting longer because I only have one chapter per week and so I want to fit a lot into it.

Thanks for the reviews there love.

Ideas from Kigichi and Ringo...and Lexi, Mark, Aiden, Nate, Katharine...David... XDDD


End file.
